Insight
by Lykosdracos
Summary: Whether sight is defined as the mere observing of objects or looking underneath the surface to unused potential, eyes are still one of the most important senses. You dont know what you have until its lost... insight and instinct eventually take over.
1. Default Chapter

Insight

Authors Note: Sight is probably the most important thing that we possess and we often take things for granted, Agent Sands can attest to that. So what happens if we cant see something directly in front of us no matter how hard we try, would a brush with fate alter our perception of things? Would Jack be able to adjust his view?

"O'course, mate!" the pirate captain yelled amidst creaking wood and snapping sails, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Gibbs shook his head nervously just waiting for disaster to strike. The sky was nearly black, not a cloud in the sky was white, and a storm was breaking sure as he took breath. Jack was altogether too confident 'twas awful bad luck to test the gods in such a nefarious way no matter how many other victories the Pearl had.

Jack was a first-rate Captain, and no mistake, but Gibbs often wished he'd play things a little closer to the vest. He'd questioned the Captain as the third crack of thunder rumbled the heavens on whether they should set port, if they'd make it through the storm, and if Jack would be able to steer the ship through the hellstorm they were likely to face.

A ship raid the day before last had gifted them with enough treasure to keep the men content for months, powers knew they could always use more. It hadn't been a heavily gunned ship, but a very intelligent one all the same. The Captain of the English ship had flown the flag of surrender immediately after the Black Pearl's colors were spotted.

Though Jack hadn't made any mention Gibbs could tell that he was disappointed, though a little proud, at the ships quick withdrawal from oncoming battle. The plundering was done the same way as always, pleasantly, efficiently, with no unnecessary death.

That was the only rule Jack was adamant on, the others he waved aside with good-willed indifference. Men were allowed to drink so long as it didn't coincide with men lagging in their jobs. Gambling was also permitted but dueling was limited to sword-fights and first blood matches.

Jack made certain that his crew understood that the Pearl was no bloody Navy-manned ship and proceeded to break every rule in the book. Why fight for the Queen when men could battle for themselves and retire rich as kings?

Lightning arced jagged across the horizon and Gibbs winced at the echo of thunder in response. Storms were definitely not his forte, when he had accidentally been locked in the brig as a child things had fallen on him while he was helpless to do much more than cower in the corner.

Unlike Jack who never seemed more alive when the darkness rolled in and the sea thrashed its fury. Ana, too, had prepared and changed her normally white shirt to a deep blue. Her hat was safely stored in Jack's quarters where the sea couldn't drag it out to ocean.

Gibbs saw the sideways glances Captain and first-mate shared, Jack had noticed the beguiling way Ana filled out both shirt and breeches. She had the body and temper of a woman, but the heart and spirit of a man. The arm of one too when she was irritated, most likely twould be Jack at the receiving end of that blow, but ne'er did he object to it.

"Keep to your posts, men, and lets ride'er out." Jack was at him immovable stance at the wheel, though Gibbs had seen him climb rigging surefooted at any spider, nor was he averse to swabbing the deck, knotting hemp, manning ropes, or the hundreds of other little jobs that kept the ship afloat.

The crew respected him for that very reason, their Captain wouldn't ask of them anything that he wouldn't do. The ships anchor was stored away safely and anything that could easily be dragged overboard was shackled or bolted down.

Jack knew the storm wouldn't last long, but it would be fierce and a test of their endurance. He wouldn't have had it any other way, although he knew some of the crew through otherwise. He chanced a glance in Ana's direction and knew that she was ready- for- and there it was. The Caribbean was every bit as unpredictable as they were.

All they had to do was watch for the signs, rain poured down pure and touched with a hint of salt. The sky darkened even more, though Gibbs would have wagered that impossible a few moments ago, and waves tossed the ship to and fro violently sending ropes thrashing wildly about. Jack rigged the wheel so that the wind didn't force them into the reefs.

They kept their footing though the decks floor was nearly submersed in sea water and various species of fish, sea-weed, and kelp. Lightning struck the water beside them sending steam rising into the chilled air seeming every bit as eerie as the curse those two years ago.

Jack saw Marty valiantly battling the accumulating water that was up to his knees. He always worried for his crew, but wouldn't mention anything for fear of hurting his pride.

Ana glanced towards the lightening clouds at the same time he did, the storm had just about canceled itself out. Thunder sounded with less intensity, and Jack had almost steered them clear of the dangerous sharp coral.

He felt the foreboding before he heard Ana's scream of warning. A bolt of sizzling hot light arced from the disappitating clouds and struck the end of the Black Pearl's mast. Ana struggled against her sodden and heavy clothes just as the wind blew the frayed rope out of her hands.

She cursed in exasperation when Jack pushed Cotton out of the way as the heavy piece of the ship aimed directly towards him.

"Jack!!" Ana screamed unsheathing a knife to cut through the mass of knotted hemp. Jack knew that there was no way to evade the inevitable blow, but he pulled the rope tight to secure the wheel. Light flashed through his mind and all went dark. The last thing he felt was the water that rose and fell with the ship submerse the right side of his head and sting with an intensity that rendered him completely unconscious.


	2. Stalking fury

3

Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is finally chapter 2, and thanks a lot to Jackfan2 for motivating me enough to start another story when the other ones dont seem to be going... anywhere. Hmmm, anyway, on to the story I guess, right?

Ana glanced at the sky in contempt, how ironic that now their Captain lay attended by the ships' surgeon the storm would fade as quickly as it appeared. Fate had an odd sense of humor, but this time Ana was in no way amused.

She worked at detangling the rest of the ropes while the men half-heartedly repaired sails damaged from the lightning. They would have to set port soon to have the mast fixed. Ana would always remember how he'd looked with blood coursing from the wound on his temple, and the harsh gasps of breath he took when the water had been expelled from his lungs was forever stamped in her memory.

That was the first time Jack had ever succumbed to unconsciousness, she had seen the scars that lined his back and upper torso and knew that he hadnt allowed himself the solace of oblivion. Through the hanging at Port Royale he didnt allow them to blindfold him much rather preferring to face death.

This time Jack's luck had withstood, the mast hadnt fallen on him, which would have meant certain death, nor had he strangled to death in the same water that he made his livelihood on. That would have been another twist of fate, to escape the clutches of hangmen all over the Caribbean only to die from an attack on his own ship.

That was the way he wanted to die anyway, onboard his ship with a traditional pirate's burial. It was definately better than dying at the hand of some Navyman or agent of an India Company, but it would be a long time before Jack would meet the after-life she was sure.

Nolan, the ship surgeon, emerged from Jack's quarters with a triumphant look upon his face. His blue eyes belaid the fear he'd had before reaching the good news verdict. Ana let the ropes drop without a backwards thought, the men all subtly stopped what they were doing to inconspicuously stare at the doctor.

"'e'll be fine, mates." Nolan said wiping his brow, "Nary a few cuts 'n bruises t'sport , Jack'll be up 'n about sooner'n t'next storm."

"Is he asleep, or..."

"'e was askin' for you." Nolan grinned and headed back below decks, "oh, an' 'e wants t'rum I wouldn' let 'im 'ave."

Jack fought back the rising panic that lodged in his throat and added to the pounding in his mind. Being a pirate captain had conditioned him to unexpected obstacles along with a fair amount of heathen gods curses and treasure. He hadnt ever encountered something of this nature before.

He heard the wooden doors of his quarters open and someone step lightly over the floor. The brief wisp of wind told him that the storm was over, and despite his preoccupation with the matter at hand, deep within his mind he was relieved to find his ship still in one piece.

"Not much damage done," Ana glanced curiously at his position on the bed. He was kneeling sitting back on his heels with his head tipped to the side as if listening to her approach. "the mast has to be repaired, but all else was fine."

"Ana?" Jack blinked furiously, "is it abysmally dark in the cabin or-"he broke off unable to finish the sentence.

"Dark? Why o'course not" Ana flung open the window that locked shut during high wind or storm, "Tis daytime, what ails you, Captain? Too much rum whilist Nolan turned his back?"

He closed his eyes steeling himself for whatever outcome awaited him, "Hold your hand up in front of my face, Ana, and I'll tell you how many fingers you're holding up."

"What-"

"I'll tell you in a moment, savvy?" Jack waited, but didnt sense movement from anywhere in the room.

"You cant see it can you." Ana whispered waving her hand around his eyes after holding up two fingers, "There's something wrong with your sight."

"If this be a joke I'm not amused." Jack crossed his arms to keep from clawing at his eyes, "Unshutter the windows, alert the crew that th'game's up. This is one prank that-"

"The windows are open, Jack." Ana replied refusing to show her terror, her Captain needed her now though he was doing his own level best to stay cool-headed, "And the crew knows nothing about this. Nolan assured me that you were fine."

"Nolan bloody well confiscated the rum." Jack could remember what the room looked like and he made his way to the window in need of further assurance. He could hear the green-blue color of the ocean hitting the barnacle free side of the ship, smell the salt in the air, and knew that the gulls cawing was real.

Ana had unconsciously pulled out her flask of rum, but holding it out she realized Jack was unaware of her motion. She slipped the flagon into his grasp refusing to give in to the anger clouding her vision. Anger didnt have any place here, they needed to address the issue no matter how difficult it might seem.

"So it seems you have a blind captain." Jack said after draining the remaining rum, Ana's admiration of him grew. He was never one to avoid an issue and this case was no exception. "What's there to do? I'd prefer not being marooned again, although when marooning's compared to keelhauling, set port at the nearest abandoned island."

"We're not leaving you to die, Jack." Ana said more forcefully than she realized, how could he jest at a time like this? "There's no reason you shouldnt stay onboard."

Though he might not be able to see her his reaction was the same as it would have been, one eyebrow rose in rueful question and his golden-amber eyes were the color she remembered. He knew as well as she that an injury this debilitating would normally have gotten a crewmember gold and treasure enough to keep them in comfort for the rest of their natural life.

They also would have released them in any port of call that the injured requested doing all they could to make sure they were comfortable. Jack knew he was no exception to the case even if he'd like to believe otherwise. He wasnt the first captain the Black Pearl had nor would he be the last though it sent pain racing through him to accede the position to another.

"Ana-"

"Dont you dare, Jack Sparrow." Ana interrupted seeing the decision already written across his features, it was an agreement between the two of them that should anything happen to him she would take his place.

"We've escaped far worse odds than this, evaded the grasp of so much more, I wont give up so easily. Not when undead pirates were conquered and the Pearl finally returned to its rightful owner."

"There's going to come a time when the choice won't be up to just you anymore." Jack said quietly, "I'd rather see the Pearl in another's hands than at the bottom of the ocean because her Captain isnt capable of taking care of her properly."

"There's no one better, and if I have to tell that to you then you _ought_ to be marooned, senseless daft jackals dont belong on a ship." she took him by the shoulders so that he caught the true meaning behind her words, "I'm going to bring food back, and I want you to eat it. No more foolish talk, _savvy_?"

Jack almost smiled at her use of his word, but her tone grounded him once again. He was no longer drifting in chaotic reverie she had taken control of the situation and brought him back to reality. This was Ana, commanding, brave, and no doubt prepared to smack him if he didnt acquiesce to her request.

"I savvy." he leashed the panic and terror again although he wasnt sure how long he could keep them at bay. Not being able to see had always been his greatest fear, it had to be because of his life-style, and to conquer said fears would take all of the willpower he had.

"Save your thoughts and focus on creating a plan, 'tis something you do well enough." she would make sure to close the door so the men wouldnt see him carefully making his way over to the table. It broke her heart to see Jack so unsure of himself, and when he called her name she turned hoping desperately that something miraculous had happened and he would be able to pinpoint her exact location.

"Thanks very much, love." he said instead with his famous grin that could make seasoned wenches pulse beat faster.

"That's what your first-mates for, Captain." she said softly mentally composing herself before leaving the room. Pride was Jack's dearest friend and for him to loose it would be the equivalent of her releasing the lever for his hanging. She kept her head up and a familiar glint in her eye to warn the men that any more slacking in their duties wouldnt be permitted.

Jack had been there for her more times than she wished to count, if there was a way to cure blindness she would find it. No matter what the cost because she didnt have any qualms about taking a life if it meant Jack would be able to get his back.

Authors Note 2: I've read stories in which Jack and Ana, especially, have accents. They speak like Nolan does, but I figured that because in POTC Jack's vocabulary is incredibly eloquent and educated that I should continue so here, then I made Ana seem so too because she's the one that would spend the most time with him. The two would have more in common that way, and she'd be more than just a woman pirate.

In a time where women werent expected to be mentally equal to men I think it'd be interesting to have her be more than a match for any powdered gentry. Besides this story, as you can tell, is going to focus mainly on Ana and _her _helping _him_. Not that it sounds as good written like that because I know a lot of Jack fans are probably glaring at the screen, knucles cracking saying Jack doesnt need help! I would be too, but you'll see what I mean. Stay with me and you'll see, I cant write Jack as helpless without chopping my hands off at the wrists.


	3. Red velvet

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Im in my computer class so more detailed thanks will come, promise, and my comments to everything everyone's said too... cross my heart. Dont forget tonight on the History channel, Alexander the Great special 8! Cant wait to see it!

Jack woke sitting bolt upright in bed trying to remember why the person in his dream seemed so familiar. He hadnt been part of the Pearl's crew, Jack was certain of that, and he couldnt place him at Tortuga either. So then- the image of a man sitting huddled in a street gutter rose to his memory, a tattered and formerly blood-stained bandanna had been tied into a strip that went around his eyes.

He was covered in grime and he held out a cup with only a few pennies in the bottom. Jack didnt know why that memory should manifest itself now but in his dream the cup had held two eyes and the rag was removed to show cavernous empty eye-cavities. Jack forced back the shudder of revulsion vowing that he'd never give life the opportunity to throw him in those circumstances.

The full consequences were a burden that threatened to tear him apart. Not only wouldnt he be able to sail the Pearl, but he wouldnt belong on any other boat or ship again. His heart lurched painfully at the thought. He'd have to stay onland, and what profession did he qualify for?

The only thing he could think of was a stable-hand, he couldnt get a job at a tavern not even as a bar-keep because he wouldnt know if men were robbing him- blind.

Jack rammed his fist into the wall satisfying himself with the shock of pain that reverberated up his arm. Sitting up he thought he heard the doors open, but surely none of the crew would be so daft as to do so when he'd specifically told them not too.

"Do _not_ do this, Jack Sparrow." someone had pinned him to the bed, through his fog-filled mind he definately felt the soft contours of a woman. A very irate woman who didnt seem to notice that her stomach muscles were digging into a vulnerable place on his body that he would much rather she avoid.

"'m not doing anything, love." he objected before she would think of smacking him.

"You were. I called your name twice and I didnt get an answer. Don't shut me out, understand?"

"Never, you know me better'n that, Ana."

"No, I used to know you." she sat up but Jack no longer felt any pain, he wasnt feeling much of anything at the moment.

"What the blazes does that mean?" Jack demanded though he might be temoporarily out of commission he was nevertheless Captain and he detested being spoken to as a cabin boy.

"Its been three days, Cap'n since your men've last seen you." Ana said logically, she had long since given up placating him. She knew the only way to help restore his morale and confidence in himself was to make him angry enough to seek solace outside Captain's quarters.

"I have my reasons." he replied shortly though he made no motion to push her away.

"Not very good ones." she got up but stood just to the side so he would be able to feel her presence, "I think your hiding from them."

"Do you now." Jack too got up falling directly into her trap, "And when, might I ask, have I ever hidden something from the crew?"

"Have you told _Gibbs_, the poor man was worried sick with you barricaded up in here with only me to bring you food and drink." she watched in satisfaction as Jack strapped on his compass, pistol, and cutlass unconsciously.

"I havent, and I trust what I tell you under confidence stays that way." Jack aimed a glare her way, or at least what he hoped was in her direction.

"But of course, _Captain_." Ana scoffed, "...when you acted like one."

"And you are one of the crew, isnt the crew supposed to take orders? Do what they're told? Broke no arguement to the man in charge?!"

"On a Navy ship mayhap!" Ana overlooked the insult seeing as she was doing quite a lot of that herself. "Taking orders, 'aye aye, sir' 'if that be your wish, Commodore' 's that what y'want, Sparrow? Us bowin' and scrapin' t'ye're orders at t'drop o'a hat?"

"Your accent, love." Jack grinned despite the full-fledged arguement brewing, "Always shows itself when you're upset o'er something."

He paused lifting a finger to his beard and tipping his head to the side in an unmistakable Jack-like maneuver,

"What be you thinkin,' Jack?" Ana was always suspicious of that look, it either meant he was planning to go after new treasure or looking for some adventure bound to dangerous tides.

"That there's a Captain front of the Jack Sparrow you've mentioned now twice without proper address of respect."

"So our Captain's back?" Ana went behind him and placed his hat firmly on his head, she wrapped her arms around his throat so that her arms dangled towards the opening in his white shirt.

"'e never left, lass." Jack turned and swiftly backed her up against the wall, "Want me t'prove it to you?"

"Maybe later." she said despite the temptation he broked looking so confident and back in charge, "First a trip to the doctor."

"Beg pardon?" Jack looked so suddenly confused and dismayed that Ana had to hold her breath to evade off the oncoming laughter, "A doctor? What the bloody hell for, Nolan was here and gone, he said that I was fine and wouldnt need to seek any offboard help."

"Nolan doesnt know about your affliction, does he." Ana pointed out rather logically, "And Singapore is well known for their medical advancements, as you well know. Now is it a trip to see them, or do I have to bring them back here to see you? A doctor onboard the Pearl in fine sight of anyone who were to walk past..."

"Y'drive a hard bargain, love." Jack still did not look happy at the thought of seeing a doctor, any doctor no matter how interesting the prospect may be. "But 'tis Singapore after all, eh? And I can perhaps buy something for what you promised later."

"Sooner we're there, sooner we're back, mate." Ana grinned as she opened the cabin's doors, "Off we go, Captain." And as they left a special thanks to whichever muse leant her the willpower and strength to get Jack to do what she almost hadnt the courage to do.

Frowning from the shadows neither Jack nor Ana noticed the blood-red cape twining from the side of a building. Darkness covered his expression, yet none who passed could look long at the malevolent hatred burning in his blue eyes.

He watched the pirate captain and his woman as they made their way through the crowd. Though he downed whatever liquor remained in his golden ornate tankard he didnt let the pair escape his scrutiny. Jack Sparrow would get what's coming to him, he'd bide his time for as long as he needed.

The streets were too busy, and like any town Jack happened to visit, people stopped and took notice. If he were to enact his revenge now there would be a gaggle of spectators ready to stop him. That wouldnt do, no, that wouldnt do at all.

He hated being so predictable, but his attack would have to wait until more than just the sides of buildings and alleyways were darkened. He'd have to wait until nightfall, bodies always turned up come morning and no one took notice of them. This would be no different, he had plenty of experience with hiding evidence.

The cape with black velvet coating the inside stayed tucked resoutely around his slim body even as the wind howled its warning. Tracking prey, that's what he had to do, never let them out of his sight and he'd have them cornered when the time was right. Like two rabbits for a stew, and he was an expert marksman when it came to hunting...


	4. Barnaby's Medicinal Remedies

Chapter 4

Authors Note: Writing from the country house, we come up here nigh every weekend now because my dad's into real-estate up here and this is where he'll be pretty much from now on. So every Friday we all pack our stuff for the weekend, which means sadly for me that I cant get to Internet until Monday. It also kinda pisses me off cause there's no cable tv up there so we live off movies, nor is there any movie THEATER, you know? 'sigh'

After nearly knocking over an apple cart, then barely escaping an exhibitioner's dagger aimed at an excited volunteer from the crowd. Ana's pulling him back by his sleeve saved him from a knife through the arm just as it had safeguarded the coins in his pocket for paying for the apples.

It was disconcerting to say the least, usually when Jack felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise defenses would come racing to life warning him that all was definately not well. He still couldnt shake the apprehension that someone was staring at them, but he figured rationally that there weren't many who'd advert their eyes after _that_ grand spectacle.

Those who knew him came up to talk or offered to buy him a drink, those that didnt wrote him off as a drunken rogue who'd never be any better than a pirate.

Balance was another serious issue, or it would have been had he not been so well attuned to the ocean for so many years. Nearly thirty-one years of having his center of gravity shift rapidly from moment to moment had left him more than simply sturdy on any type of terrain.

It had also given him instincts that he unconsciously used when he felt shifts in the air or vibrations on the ground warning him that someone or something was coming his way.

Ana marveled at the nonchalant manner in which Jack meandered through the street. Usually his gait was that of a seasoned sailor, a mimicry or the currents and tide of the ocean, but today he could have rivaled that of a dancing instructor.

Perfectly proper in every way, yet there was a look of preoccupied concentration that proved it wasnt done apurpose. She didnt find it difficult to watch out for both herself and her Captain, whenever they docked at port she found herself doing the same for any of the crew.

She protected them from pick-pockets and overzealous harlots with hands that ventured too near overfilled pockets. At least before the crew seperated from whichever tavern they occupied, they were grown men and would have to look after themselves as soon as they stepped out of her view.

The men knew and appreciated it, but it didnt stop them from searching out whores no matter how great the danger. Jack hadnt used any of Scarlett or Giselle's ladies since Ana rejoined the crew so many years ago. He hadnt needed to, nor had he the urge to search out or broaden this particular horizon.

"Ana," Jack turned a placating 'I'm your Captain' expression her way, "What say you to a drink 'fore visiting t'good doctor, eh?"

"I say after the doctor sees you _then_ we be getting the drink." she replied in a no-nonsense tone, she had been expecting something of the sort. After the drink Jack would find two or three people to look up, then any number of stories later it would be too late to search out a physician.

It had taken him awhile to get used to the sensation of staring with his eyes open, yet seeing nothing. He couldnt shake the feeling that he was blind-folded and any minute Ana would laugh and tell him it had all been a horrible trick.

His senses had taken over for him, however, and though he couldnt see where he was going, he could hear better than ever. His skin prickled whenever he got too close to someone, and he felt vibration in the ground when a carriage, horse, or donkey approached.

- - - - - - - -

So they were heading to the physician, were they? How predictable, the edge of a black cloak caught a wisp of wind and exposed his hiding place. The couple didnt see him, the wench was busy looking for shop signs, and the pirate stared straight ahead with an unnatural seriousness to his stance.

That would be permanent if he had anything to do with it, Jack would learn what it was like to loose everything and be left with not even instinct to fall back on. He'd changed his mind, he wouldnt kill the Captain, he'd leave him worse than dead.

- - - - - - - -

"There yet?" Jack asked stifling a yawn, Singapore was famous for many things, their doctors werent one of them.

"Are you a child?" Ana asked hearing the same question for the sixth time, "Honestly, a babe has more maturity than you."

"Can you see it?"

"Jack!"

"How 'bout now?" he could tell by her voice that her temper was rising, she could sit and knot ropes for hours, yet engage her in verbal combat and the woman had a fuse shorter than a cannon.

'Smack' admittedly he _did_ deserve that, but it hadnt been as painful as the ones administered in the past. He tested his jaw to assure himself of drinking capability and glared, in what he hoped was, her direction.

"Remind me never to let you near children."

"Takes two, Captain." she cleared her throat pointedly, "All you had to do was tell me... there's another perfectly good hammock..."

"No!" he realized her intent and the threat of witholding favors, "I didnt mean it, I didnt-"

"Here we are." she linked her arm through his to keep him from continuing down the street. "Barnaby's Medicinal Aide."

"Barnaby?" Jack repeated in disbelief, "You want me t'bloody be treated by a man named Barnaby?"

"You have a Marty and Gibbs on your ship, not to mention a parrot that talks for Cotton. Any further protestation?" she pushed open the door immediately sensing something not-quite-right about the place.

Jack felt it too, an ominous presence lurking within the shadows of the building. He took the lead despite Ana's attempt to get near the stairs first. Though he didnt know how he knew there were stairs, but the room felt narrow and the only logical explanation was that an upper chamber hosted patients.

He'd been to Singapore often enough to remember that the brothels were designed in the same way, a staircase leading to pleasurable company enough to slake a man's lust. Listening for any suspicious sounds he ascended the staircase with his cutlass at the ready.

"Following the woman.. 's why ye got here so fast." the door at the top of the rickety stairs opened with a sinister creak, "I thought twould take you half a day more, at least."

Why did that drawl sound so familiar? It was improbable, he had killed Barbossa himself! He had watched him die, his body left to decompose as time took its toll.

"Aye, thats right, Jack." his name was pronounced the same way, the syllables drawn out in the same irritating way, "Put two and two together, _Captain_. How is it possible, you ask? Didnt read the bit o'wording on th' back, did ye."

"The what?" Ana snapped, it wasnt Barbossa, this man was as young as Jack with dark brown hair cut short to be comfotable under a wig. "What's your game, boy?"

"Boy? Watch whom ye're speakin' to, wretch." the man's dark eyes glittered supernaturally, "_I'm_ the Captain here, but this time I'm no' alone."


End file.
